Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2k}{6} + \dfrac{-k}{6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{2k - k}{6}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{k}{6}$